Doctor Eve (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (DyedCategory:Dyed Hair BlondeCategory:Blond Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Psychiatrist, geneticist; former army medical officer | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Margaret Stohl; Emilio Laiso; Ramon Rosanas | First = Mighty Captain Marvel Vol 1 0 | Death = | HistoryText = Dr. Eve served as a medical officer in the Imperial Kree Army. In hopes to help retore Hala to its former glory, Dr. Eve devised a method of genetic splicing to bring fallen Kree soldiers back to life. This breakthrough took the form of the shape-shifting cyborgs known as Mim Units; however, Dr. Eve's experiments were seen as abominations by her commanding officers, and her research was terminated. She managed to escape, accompanied by a single Mim unit, and spent years in exile. When Hala was destroyed, Dr. Eve saw this incident as a calling to return to her work, since she believed the Kree Empire wouldn't have fallen if they had been armed with her Mim army. Needing additional genetic material to recreate her process, Dr. Eve then posed as a psychiatrist on Earth, where the refugees from Hala were seeking asylum with Alpha Flight. Following the traumatic conclusion to the second superhuman Civil War, Captain Marvel became her patient, allowing Dr. Eve to familiarize herself with Alpha Flight's activities. Alien Nation Meanwhile, the Mim Unit began to infiltrate the Alpha Flight Displaced Alien Refugee Camps and kidnap a dozen Kree children, each of whom possessed a unique HLA Marker that boosted Kree powers, and Dr. Eve sought to weaponize. During one such kidnapping attempt in Germany, Captain Marvel intervened and rescued Hala Child Nine, whom she nicknamed "Bean." The Mim Unit eventually acquired Bean, despite Alpha Flight's best efforts to protect her, and Dr. Eve then conducted a Helix experiment to distill the twelve HLA Markers into a single composite, HLA-12, which she had discovered could trigger Captain Marvel's hybrid physiology to enter into a mindless rage, making her the perfect test subject to help improve the Mim Units. TAI convinced Carol that she needed to remove Bean from the Helix to interrupt the experiment, but in doing so it converted Hala Child Nine from a corporeal being into one of pure Hala energy. During the resultant explosion, Dr. Eve and the Mim Unit escaped. Dark Origins After learning that the disruption to the Helix had transformed Bean into the Multiform, a repository of Hala's power throughout all time and dimension, Dr. Eve tracked her to the ruins of Hala, where she had been called by the Supreme Intelligence, or rather, the Plex Intelligence that stood in its place. Dr. Eve believed the appearance of the Multiform, as well as the resurrection of the Intelligence were signs of the return of the Kree, and she convinced the Hala Child to help her fulfill her mission to rebuild the Kree Empire. To this end, Dr. Eve and her Mim Unit tracked the Reality Stone across many dimensions. They eventually found it in a completely separate universe, which they reached by making use of a cosmic singularity that pulled them into it, with Bean's cryptic warning having lured Captain Marvel into following them in the process. Dr. Eve and the Mim Unit managed to retrieve the Reality Stone from an ancient temple on Gaia, but they were attacked by a cosmic mercenary, Lord Starkill, and left for dead. While the Mim Unit was destroyed, Dr. Eve survived the assassination attempt and tracked down Lord Starkill, who was in the company of Captain Marvel, the original from Dr. Eve's native universe, who was now in possession of the Reality Stone. Dr. Eve kidnapped Carol and took her to this universe's Hala, where she planned to have the Hala Child possess Danvers' body and make her use the Reality Stone to bring this reality's intact Hala to replace the destroyed Hala from the Prime Marvel Universe. Seeing the fear of Hala's Kree children, Carol managed to make Bean see reason, and they stopped the process, instead using the Reality Stone to return to their original universe. Meanwhile, Dr. Eve was left stranded in the alternate reality. | Personality = | Powers = Kree Physiology | Abilities = Kree Training: Dr. Eve is well versed in genetics and robotics, having been raised in the Kree education system, and serving as a medical officer in the Imperial Kree Army. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * HLA-12 * Mim Units | Transportation = * Moonship | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robotics Category:Interdimensional Travelers